Tunnels of Blood (book)
|image = |date = 6th November 2000 |author = |series = The Saga of Darren Shan |publisher = Ted Smart / The Book People |pages = 162 |previous = The Vampire's Assistant |succeeding = Vampire Mountain }} Tunnels of Blood is the third novel in the Saga of Darren Shan and the final book in the Vampire Blood Trilogy. Plot Darren Shan must travel to a city far away, because he is following Mr. Crepsley to go there. He suggests that Evra should come along, to keep Darren company. They later find out that they are traveling to Mr. Crepsley's hometown. They stay in a hotel and every night, Mr. Crepsley goes out into the night, leaving Evra and Darren alone. One night, Darren and Evra are disturbed by a news report saying that human bodies were found in a basement, drained of all their blood. Darren and Evra fear that it may be Mr. Crepsley, and decide to track him at night to see where he goes. When Darren thinks that he is about to go and kill a man, Darren attempts to face Mr. Crepsley and tries to stop him, but discovers that it was actually a work of a mad vampaneze named Murlough. While walking around the city during the day, Darren meets a girl named Debbie, who he starts dating. Meanwhile, Murlough kidnaps Evra, and brings him down into his hiding place in the sewer. Darren decides to trade the life of Debbie for Evra's, which turns out to be a trap, in which Mr. Crepsley is waiting for the mad vampaneze. The fight is quickly over with Mr. Crepsley winner. Murlough's last words to Darren are,"Cluh-cluh-clever buh-buh-buh-boy, hmmm?". He then falls face-first and dies. They then go back to the sewers to save Evra, and Mr. Crepsley tells Darren that chances are, he'll never see Debbie again. Though he knows this , he takes a small Christmas tree Debbie and her family decorate each year and quickly decorates it to make his promise to Debbie that he won't leave without saying goodbye, nearly tempted to take a picture of Debbie, which he then states that this is one picture he would remember in perfect detail that would join those of Sam, his sister, and parents-cherished memories that would last in his mental gallery. He hopes the Christmas tree will be the first thing she sees in the morning as a farewell from Darren. He kisses her forehead and says his last words to her ,'' "Merry Christmas, Debbie." ''and runs off to rescue Evra. First Appearances *Debbie Hemlock *Murlough Trivia *Darren O'Shaughnessy has stated that this is his favorite book out of the entire Saga of Darren Shan as all of his future plans began to take shape with it. *This is the only book where specific dates are mentioned. It is important in this book, as they must rescue Evra before December 25. Other book covers Image:Tunnels.jpg|The new UK cover featuring Murlough Category:The Saga of Darren Shan Books